


THE POOP FIC

by oopsandhi



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Kink, M/M, idk - Freeform, poop kink, this is a story about poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsandhi/pseuds/oopsandhi





	THE POOP FIC

"Harry babe where are you?" Louis wondered aloud. He could have sworn he just saw him wandering inside of the flat they shared together. It seemed to him that harry was always finding adventures in the flat, almost like a little kid. 

"Louis i'm in the bathroom!! can you come in here? I think something's wrong!" Harry shouted.

"On my way!" Louis hurried to the bathroom as he wondered why harry needed him at a time like that. Did he fall in? Was he masturbating and needed a bit of help? louis liked the sound of that.

Louis walked in to none of the above. There harry was, curled up on the toilet seat, crying his bloody fucking eyes out. What was his problem?

"Um...harry, are you alright?" Louis asked softly.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?! IT WON'T COME OUT!!!" harry sobbed even harder.

"Well calm down a bit babe it'll come out soon.." Louis wondered when harry had turned into a fucking five year old. 

"I think i need y-you in here with me, Louis.. as crazy as it sounds. I can't poop unless you're next to me." Harry smiled up at louis.

Louis couldn't help but smile back. He loved harry, even if he did act like a stupid little shit at times. 

"Okay just take my hand harry, and don't forget to push. We'll get this baby out of you."

So harry pushed and pushed and grunted and sobbed a bit, all the while louis telling him to breathe and just keep pushing. Louis got down on the ground and told harry to spread his legs so he could see what was happening.

"I SEE A HEAD BABE!! IT'S COMING!!!! KEEP PUSHING!!!" louis cried tears of happiness. He didn't know when his first child would come. He didn't expect the child to be a load of shit, but he was happy nonetheless.

All of a sudden, a loud plop hit the water. Harry jumped up and hugged louis, sighing into his chest. Louis carrassed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Look, harry, look inside of the toilet." Louis began to felt tears filling up his eyes. They were happy tears, of course.

"Thats- that's our child louis. We can't just flush it..."

"I know babe." Louis knelt down and stuck his hand inside of the toilet, scooping up the little guy and eating him whole. 

"Now he'll always be in my heart. We'll never forget him."

Louis and Harry smiled at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 DAY LATER

The next day, all the boys sat in harry and louis' living room, watching a movie and reminiscing about their newborn child. 

All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door.

"ILL GET IT!!!" zayn shouted, running up to the door.

"that motherfucking asshole.. i wanted to get it..." niall sighed.

"Niall shut up, you're such a cunt" Zayn shouted back. Everyone laughed, including niall. He loved the boys so much.

when zayn opened the door, his life flashed before his eyes. In front of him was a 6 ft 2 brazilian god. 

"Who are you mate?" zayn asked. He felt his penis rising as he stared.

"my name is caio. im here to deliver you all my cock."

"we'll take it!!!" zayn shouted, picking up caio bridal style and bringing him into the next room. 

"who the fuck is he?!" niall exclaimed, clearly confused.

Everyone ignored him though, nobody fucking cared who he was, they all were hungry.

hungry for the dick.

So all at once, the boys jumped on the brazilian god and shoved their penis into every hole the boy had. Liam in the mouth, zayn in the ass, harry in the bellybutton, louis in the ears, and niall was left masturbating in the corner because he couldn't find a hole. 

after a couple seconds, fountains of cum squirted out EVERYWHERE and they all celebrated a job well done with cake. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END


End file.
